


It was a bit embarrassing to hear... but...

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Byakuya is fucking touch starved okay, Fanservice, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Its kinda yaoi but we dont talk about that, Kirigiri Kyoko is so Done, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya-centric, No Smut, OTP Feels, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Sakura is alive for this because we stan, Spoilers, They make out a lot dbakjdka, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Too much kissing honestly, Touch-Starved, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Very very touch starved, danganronpa - Freeform, gays, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clumsy humans. Honestly, Byakuya thinks, people who can't manage to carry themselves in a respectful way without tripping up in some form should be eradicated. They were just another part of the useless 99% of mere peasants.But, Byakuya asks himself, if they're just another fraction of the world's pointless majority, then why are you even giving them the luxury to pass to and fro through your mind? Well, the answer to that question was the rather... unique circumstances Byakuya found himself in presently.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Hagakure Yasuhiro, Asahina Aoi & Ogami Sakura, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	It was a bit embarrassing to hear... but...

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse I literally just wrote this fic because I wanted to write this ship kissing. 
> 
> This is the most cliche thing I've ever written
> 
> To be fair it's the first fanfic I've actually published. 
> 
> The kissing gets a little descriptive but I swear there's no smut I'm to innocent to write that :'))))  
> Also fair warning Byakuya gets a little more out of character as the fic goes on-- it's painful.

Byakuya swore he would find a way to exterminate clumsiness in all human beings. Well, he supposed that made him seem malevolent, and it most definitely made him sound as though he had ill-willed intentions, but why should he care in the slightest? Opinions that weren't owned by the media had never mattered at all to the ultimate affluent prodigy, and for the record, Byakuya held fast to his beliefs. 

However, if it was a matter of him being evil, certainly he couldn't have nearly as much of a perverted philosophy as whoever was controlling that psychotic stuffed animal. Forcing 15 students-- including himself-- to kill each other for fun was destined to be disrespected in all aspects of society. Even if he tried to be impartial on the matter, Byakuya found it irritatingly impossible to set aside his spite for this so called 'mastermind.'

Realizing he'd directed his thoughts to an entirely irrelevant tangent, the blonde quickly returned to the topic at hand. Clumsy humans. Honestly, Byakuya thinks, people who can't manage to carry themselves in a respectful way without tripping up in some form should be eradicated. They were just another part of the useless 99% of mere peasants. 

But, Byakuya asks himself, if they're just another fraction of the world's pointless majority, then why are you even giving them the luxury to pass to and fro through your mind? Well, the answer to that question was the rather... unique circumstances Byakuya found himself in presently. 

No less than five minutes ago, he had been going about another less-than-interesting day as per his usual. The schedule in his head had been checked off throughout the morning as he went through the mundane tasks of the day. Although, a rather pleased feeling enveloped his numbed mind as he proceeded to his next location. His thoughts drifted to the feel of his fingers dragging along wooden shelves, and his eyes glancing over the many titles of hardcover books. 

Naturally, it was a foolish mistake to even let his thoughts wonder for a mere moment.

Because, of course, if Byakuya ever let himself even enjoy think about anything, he'd get nothing but misery. This time, said misery revealed itself in the form of a brunette around the corner. Byakuya shook himself away from his library fantasies, and the cause of this was the bump of a shoulder on his arm, and a squeaking noise that somewhat resembled one of a small, baby mouse. 

The heir only had a milisecond to register the owner of the noise before he felt the ends his suit blazer tugged forcefully, pulling him towards the wall. Due to instinct, he reached out his fingertips to feel them press against the wall's cold, hard surface. The blonde took a moment to catch his breath, letting out a sharp inhale and exhale, until he looked down to see something he, personally, never wanted to see again.

He, unfortunately, had accidentally placed Makoto Naegi into a rather, awkward position. 

Oh, cut the crap, Byakuya tells himself. You're not a child, stop trying to paraphrase this situation into something that feels more comfortable to you. He then rephrased his former statement, instead bluntly stating the truth in his head.

Byakuya Togami, corporate heir, ultimate perfection, you are pinning Makoto Naegi up against the wall. 

And thus, the reason becomes obvious why Byakuya wanted to eradicate clumsy people off the planet. Bumping into him was, admittedly, somewhat forgivable, but this peasant had somehow lost his balance, causing him to rely on Byakuya's jacket of all things, which led to… this. Frankly, at this point, Byakuya really found it quite impossible to believe that Makoto was the ultimate lucky student. The title was far too childish, but he supposed that fit the brunette quite well. 

Anyways, now to focus on… the matter at hand. While he had been reveling in his own annoyance at the situation, it seemed Makoto had been stuttering out some kind of apology. The taller of the two decided that he could spare a few seconds to listen to whatever makeshift excuse this plebeian could come up with. 

"--and, well-- I didn't know that I had grabbed onto you as support so yeah really sorry about that and for anything else

...um now that I've gotten that all out you can just continue walking and I'll be on my way."

What the hell? He must be ill or something, because his arms were refusing to remove themselves from the wall, which was only increasing his current frustrations.  
The student's crystal blue eyes stared straight into green ones, and for the first time since he learned how to speak, Byakuya didn't know what to say.

"…Byakuya? You can go now. I won't get in your way again. Byakuya?"

In reality, the corporate heir did nothing but silently stare, but his mind was buzzing louder than Kiyotaka when someone broke the rules. Byakuya cursed at himself over and over, wondering why he couldn't move his damned limbs, and why he was enjoying this. He also needed to figure out why he thought he was apparently enjoying this. God, whatever it is, it must be that Toko's fault. 

What's this? Now he must really be ill, because the blonde could swear that he felt lips against his. Running his mind through possible answers, he came to the conclusion that perhaps he was mentally weaker than he thought, and this killing game had already driven him insane. 

However, Byakuya should've known that he was much stronger than that. This finally came to mind when he opened his eyes to the sight of Makoto, fiddling with his fingers with flushed red cheeks. Lifting one arm off the wall, (finally it was cooperating with him), Byakuya lifted a hand to graze his lips, only to realize that the kiss he'd just imagined had actually happened. It was real. His eyes widened in shock, and a scowl had settled onto his face. Not that he was neccesarily angry-- nervermind, of course he was angry, why would you be feeling anything other than that?-- but an irritated expression just naturally found itself resting on Byakuya's face.

Makoto was stumbling through yet another apology, yet Byakuya could hardly focus on it. The narcissistic thoughts in his mind were quickly replaced by one thing and one thing only: the soft press of Makoto's lips against his. It had only been a quick peck, nothing more; Makoto had only managed to graze his lips rather clumsily by leaping up into the air. But even though it only lasted for a mere second, the gesture had somehow captured every brain cell that Byakuya posessed, which was surprising considering how many braincells he had. Every annoyance and frustration had been dominated by the small boy's flustered expression in front of him, which is exactly why Byakuya did something that was far from his usual.

"--to be fair, you just kept staring at me so I assumed that you wanted me to kiss you, buuuut I guess I was wrong so by--"

Byakuya took the selfish approach and decided not to allow Makoto to finish that thought. Bending down and closing the rather large height gap between them, Byakuya pushed his lips against Makoto's mouth mid-sentence, causing somewhat of an 'mmph' noise in response. The taller of the two continued until the short one raised his hands and pushed Byakuya away in resistance.

Byakuya rolled his eyes. What could possibly be so terrible about kissing him, as great as he was? Truly, it should be an honor to have enchanted the heir with a simple touch of the lips. He gave Makoto a look as to 'make it quick', and Makoto sheepishly placed a hand behind his head and made his point. And a good point it was. 

"Byakuya, I really would love to… continue this as much as you do, but, em…"

The heir noticed the small teen give a furtive glance towards the moving camera in the far corner, and Byakuya immediately understood Makoto's concern. Of course it was uncomfortable knowing someone was watching you kiss another, but the thought had completely and entirely slipped from his mind. Without uttering another word, he placed Makoto's hand in his and started on a brisk pace towards the Despair Hotel. 

On the way, Byakuya swore he was on the brink of a mental breakdown. Had he really kissed a commoner like Makoto back? And willingly? Not to mention, deep down he'd really enjoyed it. And he wanted more, so much more. No, he should stop lying to himself; the blonde didn't just want more. No, he needed more. He hungered for more physical affection, whether he liked it or not, and Makoto had been the first to so generously give it to him. Perhaps that was a good thing, or perhaps it was a mistake. With a sigh, Byakuya also wondered if it could've been both.

"Byakuya? Where are we going?" Makoto used his free hand to settle a finger on his chin, rather confused by the sudden dragging of his feet down the stairs. Naturally, the boy was so idiotic that he didn't have even a clue to where Byakuya was taking him. He thought it was fairly obvious; Though, he supposed it wouldn't do any harm to explain. 

"The bath. We're going to the bath, Makoto. And why do you think we're going there?" Byakuya spat, in a much harsher tone than intended. He glanced back and felt a twitch of a smile cross his face at Makoto's realization. They were almost there now, and luckily had managed to avoid anyone else's attention. 

"A-ah, I guess that makes sense, I'll just shut up now." And so the brunette did. They walked the rest of the way in anticipating silence, and then Makoto stepped in front of Byakuya to open the door. Byakuya almost let out a giggle. Almost. The brunette was so polite, even now. Although, he supposed that Makoto had always been rather nice. And gullible. Nonetheless, those traits had just drawn him to the small boy even more.

Byakuya had done a fine job of holding back his need for physical contact on the way to the Bathouse, but knowing that there was no security camera now, he suddenly felt he couldn't hold back much longer. As soon as Makoto nervously trailed in behind him, Byakuya quickly resumed their previous position, pinning the figure back up against the nearest wall. Although, this time, Byakuya grabbed Makoto's wrists and laid them against the wall as well. The last push had been understandable, but he didn't have time for any interruptions now that they were beyond the reach of Monokuma's unsettling eyes.

He didn't want to harm his posture whatsoever by having to bend down all the time, so Byakuya instead used his free hand to pull Makoto's chin upward, allowing him to close the height gap with more ease than before. Makoto let out soft breaths between kisses, causing the air surrounding the two to heat up even more. With each kiss, the two lost more air, and with each kiss, Byakuya's grip on Makoto's wrists loosened. Not that he noticed though, he was too focused on the whimpering mess in front of him. Byakuya was starting to feel loss of oxygen from the nonstop press of their lips, but he really didn't care in the slightest. Enveloping Makoto's lips in his own was far worth dying of oxygen loss. 

Said brunette had been gasping for air everytime Byakuya even dared to separate from this heavenly feeling. The small boy's body was growing just as weak as Byakuya's, and the blonde himself had been using every last ounce of strength to keep going; although the kisses were rather sloppy now. Ah, to hell with it. At this point, Makoto was fully pressed against the bathouse wall, although he'd slid down a bit as the wall had failed to support his slowly weakening body. 

Byakuya had begun to dare exploring the kiss further than just lips when, frankly annoyingly, Makoto's wrists slipped out of his grip and before he could continue, Byakuya was greeted with the sight of brown hair sliding further down the wall. Makoto was sitting down, panting for air and pushing the hair off his forehead in order to remove some of the sweat that had been forming on both of them. Soft panting turned into regular breathing, Byakuya gasping for air himself as well. About ready to raise his voice to ask why Makoto had broken their kiss, the corporate heir was interrupted by the interrupter. 

"Bya…Byakuya… I get that you're touch starved or whatever," a gasp for air. "b-but, I sorta need… to…" another gasp. "Breathe," he finally managed to get out. Touch-starved? Was that the word for the pangs of hunger that Byakuya felt…? He combed through his mind, rather regretful that his vocabulary on romantic aspects was the smallest of them all. With a resigned sigh, Byakuya slid down on the floor next to the… admittedly cute boy, slowly managing to recover a regular breathing pattern.

Feeling what had to be pity for the brunette, Byakuya had a stroke of patience for the boy he'd nearly kissed to death. He figured he'd wait to see if Makoto wished to continue, rather than just initiate another kiss himself. Of course, if Makoto did not wish to continue, he'd have to deal with this painstakingly never-ending hunger, but sacrifices had to be made. Because, even after all Byakuya had said to him, after all the times he'd belittled the boy, or tried to shake him off, Makoto had never hated Byakuya. It was annoyingly stubborn of him, but the ultimate affluent prodigy wasn't going to do something that could risk hatred of him developing. So he'd wait.

The air around them was beginning to feel… rather awkward, so naturally Makoto just had to choose the polite course of action and make a pitiful attempt to start a conversation. Honestly, just how endearing could he get?

"So, are we…?

"Are we what? Get on with it will you?"

"Are we… together? Do you like…me?"

That was by far the most oblivious, idiotic, and frustrating statement Byakuya had EVER heard in his life. He wondered how much sheer idiocy Makoto had to possess to even ask such a question without already knowing the answer. Really. They'd just shared a heated makeout session and now was the time that Makoto had decided to ask if Byakuya 'liked' him of all things. Rolling his eyes, the heir placed the palm of his hand atop his face, uttering out an amused response.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me, Makoto? Put those detective skills of yours to use."

Makoto let out a giggle, and god was it an adorable one. Wait, Byakuya Togami thinking of a mere giggle as an object of affection? That was utterly unheard of, well, he supposed up until now. To be frank, many things that were 'unheard of' when it came to the heir had happened today. So, him thinking that Makoto's giggle was adorable, wasn't per say, strange-- well, Makoto himself was adorable in all aspects, not just his giggling. 

"Well, I mean, if I take all the evidence," Makoto pressed the tips of his fingers to his lips, and then continued. "It would seem that you do, indeed, like me." Somehow proud of himself for that simple deduction, Makoto smiled at Byakuya, plucking his heartstrings along the way. The tall teen could only respond with an affectionate nod, signifying to the brunette that he was, in fact, right. And, to Byakuya's surprise, Makoto pulled Byakuya into a hug, mumble something like 'sweet!' or 'yay!'. 

Pulling back so that his small arms were wrapped around Byakuya's neck, Makoto let out an amused exhale and finally let the blonde boy have what he'd been waiting for. Both of them sitting, the brunette used his arms to pull Byakuya down into a softer, gentler kissing pattern than before. Feeling much more calmed down, Byakuya tenderly returned Makoto's invitation, gently letting his tounge slip into the whole mix of things along the way. Makoto tensed at this action, but never resisted, instead allowing his own tounge to join in a gentle dance with Byakuya's. This time, they both left plenty of time for breathing, eyes usually meeting in an affectionate way during these small intervals. 

After a couple minutes of the gentle caressing of both lips, Byakuya decided it was time for a change of pace. Snaking his hand around Makoto's neck and up into his (rather fluffy) brown hair, he used the brown strands to push Makoto further into the kiss, causing the little boy to shiver and attempt concentrating his focus into it more. Byakuya broke free to allow some breathing air before he allowed himself to go any further. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Makoto sat up to resume where they'd left off. 

He started again, still gentle and slow, but Byakuya had already decided he was far past that. Spontaneously, he bit down on the lower lip, causing another squeaky mouse noise as usual. Using the opening while he made this noise to his advantage, Byakuya hastily plunged his tounge in, and so began the battle for dominance. Makoto was putting up a fight against Byakuya's rather offense driven advances, attempting to use his own tounge on equal ground as they'd done last time. The ultimate affluent prodigy, however, refused to allow him that privilege anymore. Pushing Makoto into a seated position back against the wall, he grabbed the brunette's jawline and pushed Makoto even further into the kiss than they were already, finally causing him to give into submission, the smaller one's tounge going limp. 

Neither of them really had any clue as to why this was still going; in fact, it wasn't common for couples to kiss until the second or third date, let alone before they had even gone on one at all. But, even if neither of them had given into killing, being trapped in a situation was bound to pressure anyone's mind, including that of Byakuya Togami's. The incessant kissing almost felt refreshing; it was so very nice to just forget about their surroundings and melt into each other, as if the world didn't matter anymore. As if Leon, Sayaka, Chihiro, Mondo, Hifumi, Taka, Celeste-- as if none of their deaths had even happened. And, to be fair, another motive for the kiss may or may not have been the fact that Byakuya was 'touch-starved' as all hell. 

As Byakuya took control of the kiss, the brunette smiled into the kiss like a complete and utter 𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘵. But Byakuya loved him a the same. He bit onto the smaller boy's lips once again, almost smiling against the kiss himself. After he released Makoto's lip, however, the teen had the audacity to bite back onto Byakuya's, sending a surprised shiver down his spine. That commoner really just-- just bit him on the lip and then pulled away? No, if he was going to be daring, Makoto should at least take the care to follow through. In revenge, Byakuya grabbed Makoto by the shoulders, hoisting him back up into the position that had started it all; this crazy, incredulous relationship. 

Byakuya no longer felt uncomfortable with the fact that he was pinning Makoto Naegi up against the wall. However, Byakuya supposed that this time it was more… playful. His hunger had finally been satiated, so now, Byakuya simply bent over, nuzzling his nose with Makoto's rather cute one. He didn't even have to open his eyes to tell that the brunette was giving a huge smile, and he certainly hoped that Makoto hadn't opened his eyes to the sight of he himself smiling of all things. 

After more friendly, non kiss-related gestures passed between the two of them, they finally parted ways; Byakuya leaving first after commanding Makoto to come out at least 10 minutes after him. Makoto pouted at his words, but eventually agreed to the notion. Right before tearing his gaze away from the brunette, the heir gracefully grabbed the other's hand and softly pressed his lips to it. And, without waiting for Makoto's reaction, he headed outside, and noticing how much cooler the air felt when he opened the door.

\-------------

Kyoko Kirigiri had been about to check on Alter Ego after Celeste-- or, well, Taeko, had returned the locker key to her. She was relieved that the program was safe; it had helped the group uncover more clues than she could really find herself. She retrieved her room key out of her jacket pocket Although, as she opened her door, she noticed something rather… odd. Byakuya Togami had opened the bathouse door and strutted away. What puzzled Kyoko out of all things was that Byakuya had a smile on his face. 

Even though she herself didn't smile much at all, Kyoko knew a genuine smile when she saw one. And she must be dreaming, because never in a million years did she imagine seeing Byakuya with anything but an 'I'm better than you' smirk on his face. And naturally, that only made Kyoko more eager to investigate. Luckily, she'd manage to close her door before Byakuya witnessed her presence, so when she head the lock click shut on his, Kyoko got to work.

First, she ran through the possibilities in her head.

Did Byakuya have a… thing for Alter Ego as well? No, he was smarter than that, and plus he didn't have the key to her locker, Kyoko thought as she felt to make sure that same key was in her pocket. 

Perhaps someone else had been in there with him. That wasn't completely unlikely, seeing as she hadn't seen Makoto in a good hour since he had set off on a walk to the library, determined look on his face and all. A horrified thought crossed Kyoko's mind. Had Byakuya finally lost it…? What if he had killed Makoto in the bathhouse? There wasn't anything in the rules against killing someone in an area with no security cameras. Suddenly becoming incredibly worried for her friend, Kyoko quickened her pace to the bathouse, pulling open the door and hoping for the best.

She let out a relieved sigh at the sight of Makoto, hunched on the ground and tracing the patterns in the flooring. But then the realization hit her much, much harder. Byakuya had walked out of this bathouse, after being here with Makoto, and he had been smiling for what was probably the first time in his life. Kyoko let out a giggle and reached out a hand to pull Makoto up, which he gladly took. 

"Makoto," she stated plainly, done with her giggling for now. "What were you doing in here with… Byakuya?"

"A-ah Kyoko, uh, um, we were just talking and stuff." The brunette replied. Kyoko wondered if Makoto's inability to lie was something that had drawn Byakuya to him in the first place. It would make sense. From an outsider's view, the two clashed like opposite poles on the earth, but If you thought about it enough, their two personalities fit together like puzzle pieces. She scanned the boy, looking for clues that might allow her to see through his lies. 

Makoto's jacket was wrinkled, and Byakuya's had been too, if she remembered correctly. It was also more heated than usual in the room, and if she took a glance at the wall, she noticed that it was slightly, only just a little bit wet, most likely from sweat. So, naturally, Kyoko came to the conclusion that they'd finally gotten together, after all this time. A wistful, warm feeling crept into Kyoko's head, and she was incredibly happy for what she considered to be her assistant detective. She was about to open her mouth to congratulate him, when one, no, two people came in through the door. 

It was quite easy to recognize Sakura's built form, along with Hina's athletic one. She nodded to them in welcome, and then raised her voice as to ask what both of them were doing here.

"Oh, well, we figured you two were in here to check on Alter Ego, so we wanted to see as well! Now, c'mon, let's go unlock that thi--"

Asahina was interrupted by a very familiar dinging noise. Kyoko placed a hand over her mouth, running through what it could mean. It was nowhere near ten o'clock, so it wasn't Monokuma's nighttime announcement, leaving only one other possibility. All others had deduced this just as they quickly rushed towards the door, heading out to meet Yasuhiro and Byakuya (who was apparently being followed by Toko) in the hotel lobby. 

𝘋𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘨, 𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘨. 𝘈 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥! 

The Monokuma announcement chimed, and then the screen snapped to black, which only made everyone even more confused. Kyoko made sure she wasn't hallucinating, carefully counting everyone in front of her. No, she wasn't wrong. All of them were perfectly alive and well. Everyone reacted in their own ways, Makoto had rushed over to Byakuya and touched him to confirm he was real; Yasuhiro was screaming that one of them was a ghost; Asahina was letting out awkward laughter; Sakura had a worried look on her face. 

All of a sudden, Monokuma popped up in front of them, looking genuinely shocked. Kyoko almost smirked, it seemed that that announcement had been a mistake, after all. She was glad. Two deaths so close together was not going to help anything, especially the students' mental health. 

"Puhuhuhu? What's this? No way, Makoto is still alive? Oh boy, there was no cameras in the bathouse, so I was sure Byakuya must have killed you in there when you didn't come out behind him."

Byakuya was met with confused stares, though he himself was just as confused from the look of it. Kyoko simply nodded, wondering if the mastermind had anything of importance to say. Or, in other words, anything that she didn't already know. 

"So, puhuhu, what were you two really doing in the bathouse, hm? Don't tell me, did it get steamy in there while I wasn't looking?"

Makoto's brain seemed to have short circuited, his face flushed over like a tomato. He was absentmindedly pressing his pointer fingers together, clearly not sure what to say. Kyoko then looked to Byakuya, who was glancing away from Monokuma. Was he embarrassed? Kyoko would assume that for now. Byakuya finally opened his mouth after gathering his composure, Kyoko noticed.

"That's none of your business."

More laughter came from that sickening bear, and also from Kyoko's fellow classmates; after Monokuma disappeared, Hina and Yasuhiro let out 'ooooooo' sounds around the two boys, while Sakura did her best to maintain a respectful look. Toko was muttering some kind of uncultured insult about Makoto, something Kyoko could hardly tolerate. Kyoko eventually had to tell everyone to hurry to the bathouse before the nighttime announcement, and everyone willingly and, not willingly followed her. 

She opened the locker, and pulled out the small laptop, immediately clicking onto the program titled 'Alter Ego.'

After making sure everyone who hadn't died in the third was safe, Alter Ego said she had an announcement to make, so everyone's hopeful whispers quieted down. Kyoko told her to go ahead. And, what Alter Ego said, almost brought Kyoko into nonstop laughter. 

"It… was a bit embarrassing to hear… but… u-um, c-congratulations on becoming lovers Byakuya and Makoto!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this trash-- I'm working on a much longer fic right now, but I wanted to take a break from it, so here we are.


End file.
